


bloom

by ribbonelle



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonelle/pseuds/ribbonelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An entire history with you; a life built revolving you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i wake up and it's you

**Author's Note:**

> hi! been a while! well. here’s some drabbles based on a relationship meme i used. they’re really short but ehh. i needed to post something here anyways :) so here, have my OTP, in drabble form.

How do they fall asleep? Wake up? Any daily rituals?

 

/

Starscream didn't like ranking the events in his life. Some mechanisms made it a point to list out their best and worst days, their happiest memories, their saddest experiences. All of that wasn't for Starscream. He thought that sort of mindset acted as a limitation to things that could be, to potential, and he simply would not participate in enabling any of that. So even if he felt _deliriously_ happy, and had not felt that way for a while, he still wouldn't call that particular period of time 'the happiest he had ever been'. It just wasn't his style.

Skyfire had that vice, however. He had it, and he flaunted it, even after Starscream's long-winded explanations on why it was just plain stupid to rank things that way. And while he didn't like it, Starscream couldn't quite bring himself to tell Skyfire to stop. He wasn't sure why. Most probably because of how often Skyfire said things like that, almost a habit for the shuttle to tell Starscream about them.

"I believe this is the happiest day of my life, Starscream," Skyfire had said approximately four months ago, having clasped Starscream's hands in his, after their very first kiss, "I've never felt like this."

Skyfire had woken up multiple times in the past to sleepily smile at Starscream who was draped over his front, and ran a thumb along the edge of Starscream's wing as a greeting, "Hello, Star. Mornings like these are the best, have I told you that?"

He'd have his hands on Starscream's face, holding the Seeker ever so gently, "You're my favorite, Starscream. You're the best for me."

And it'd be ridiculous every time, every word, because things should not be ranked like that; things changed and nothing was permanent. It was a little annoying, but Skyfire was really good at saying things like he _meant_ it, and his smiles during these instances made Starscream feel a little lost, sometimes. So Starscream allowed it. It became a daily ritual for Skyfire, one that he kept up with.

He let Skyfire have his fun. It wasn't so bad, not when there were benefits for Starscream (Skyfire's smile, Skyfire's touch, Skyfire's praise).

And while he'd never admit it verbally, ever, not in a million stellar cycles... there were some days when Starscream would look at Skyfire and think that perhaps his happiest memory was the very first morning he shared a bed with Skyfire. He had never felt that content, and haven't felt that content, so far. It when he was the happiest. So far.

Maybe. Probably. Most likely.

(But also, maybe not.)


	2. i guess we're called 'partners' for multiple reasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a tribute to @grayseeker (used your insult hehe) and @mercurymaplekey for something she wrote for me about starscream and sharing! so. here, a drabble.
> 
> also the titles are funky bc i'm using my WIP titles haha im a lazy writer

How’s their team work? Do they share well?

/

"I swear to Primus' great dripping valve, Skyfire," Starscream said in a warning tone, his wings lifted in annoyance, "If I see you using this datapad again, I will flay you alive."

Skyfire simply raised an orbital ridge at the hostility, "That's quite a threat. I'm sorry Starscream, I honestly thought it was mine. Considering it was right on my desk, as if I've left it there. Did you forget to retrieve it?"

"I was just putting it there for a second! You know we share a workspace, you could have at least _checked_." Starscream was very defensive, even more so than usual. He opened his subspace and chucked the datapad in it, obviously sulking, what with the little pout he was now sporting. Skyfire wasn't pleased by the earlier accusations and Starscream snatching the datapad out of his hands, but...he was a little guilty of enjoying Starscream's pouts.

Skyfire unfolded his own arms in contrast, opening his arms as a consolation, "Well, I apologize once again. I really didn't think to check it first, I should have been more careful. Forgive me?"

It wasn't even real apprehension now, really, since Starscream was stealing glances at Skyfire and trying to maintain the facade of displeasure. His wings were flicking in a very telling way, nevertheless. "Hm. Fine. But you owe me a drink the next time we go out, something fancy," He paused for a moment, before nodding to himself, "A Cityformer's Skidplate, that's what I want."

"You- you're going to drink it all?" Skyfire couldn't help but wonder for a while; he had seen a group of five mechanisms split that particular drink amongst themselves and still they struggled, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm fragging sure," Starscream scoffed, giving Skyfire a _look_ , "You owe me that much. And if I don't finish the drink then whatever, we can share. We can get really overcharged and skip classes, or something just as reckless."

Skyfire laughed, the idea of a night out getting wasted just because he accidentally opened Starscream's datapad seeming hilarious to him. Even Starscream was fighting back a smile, "What? You don't want to?"

"No, I definitely want to. Been a while since we went out anyway," Skyfire snickered, and took a few steps to be closer to Starscream before leaning down and pressing a brief kiss to his helm, "It's just a little funny."

"What is?"

"That you'd share almost everything with me aside from that datapad."

Starscream made a face, making a point to glare at his partner, "I can do what I want! Don't question it."

"Well," Skyfire smirked, "Does it have anything to do with the fact that the datapad had a page with nothing but doodles of my name on it?"

The offended noise Starscream made was so high-pitched, Skyfire's laughter almost drowned it.


	3. should i keep you for me or should i show everyone that you're mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has a reference to a sentence in the 50 sentence thing i wrote for these two a loooong time ago, titled ember! but you can read this on your own for sure haha. some OCs and a lil bit angst but ehhh

Are they open about their relationship? How do they feel about public displays of affection?

/

 

Skyfire and Starscream getting together was inevitable. Or at least it seemed that way to Skyfire. He was very fond of Starscream, and Starscream apparently felt the same, and after the initial not-so-subtle flirting (on Skyfire's part) and agitated discussions about romance (that was Starscream), they decided to try a relationship. It was all amazing so far; Skyfire knew what Starscream was like, vice versa. They were friends before they were lovers, and he couldn't guarantee a lack of problems in the future but everything was going very well for the time being. Being with Starscream was an experience. Skyfire hoped it'd last for...a long time, at least. He wasn't thinking of the future, not yet.

They hadn't actually said anything specific about the details of the relationship, especially about what was allowed and what was not. Skyfire wasn't too big on sharing with the world how Starscream made him feel like he was eternally flying, and Starscream didn't seem like a mech that was keen on that sort of thing, either. But he wasn't sure.

For now, however, keeping it quiet seemed to work. There was a certain thrill to making out in empty lecture halls with people milling outside in the hallways; to silencing each other with their mouths.

//

Starscream didn't have time for this. He couldn't bring himself to walk away, nevertheless, frowning hard at the mechanism beside him, _"Excuse_ me?"

The microscope averted their eyes, seemingly embarrassed, but not too embarrassed to repeat their question, "I was just...I mean, you're quite close with Skyfire, because you're partners for the space explorations, right? I was just wondering, honestly. Is he seeing anyone? Or interested in anyone?"

The gall.

Starscream just kept frowning; he had never even met this mechanism, he sure as frag didn't know their name. They probably didn't know his, either. If he frowned long and hard enough, surely they would leave.

"Uh. Um," the mechanism floundered instead, then quickly adding, "I'm asking for a friend! N-not. It's not me, haha, that would be funny. It's for a friend."

The words were so unconvincing, Starscream rolled his optics so hard he could feel his visual input cables straining.

//

"We don't have to, really," Skyfire said, popping the seal on his energon cube open, shrugging afterwards, "How would we approach that anyway? Suddenly walk up to mutual friends, tell them that we're in a relationship, and hope the grape vine does its job? That's kinda weird."

"It'd work, probably," Starscream tapped at his chin, having settled comfortably into one of Skyfire's chairs, "But unnecessary, you're right. There's no need to make a statement. The people studying in this Academy are such ingrates anyway, who cares what they know."

Skyfire shot him a look, and Starscream lifted his hands in mock surrender, "What? It's not like I'm wrong."

"Well, they're still mechanisms we work with. I guess eventually it'll come to light. We're not exactly subtle."

Starscream laughed, shaking his head, "That's mostly your fault. You really need to learn how to keep your hands to yourself."

"Why should I?" the shuttle smiled in return, walking close to lean down, close enough for a kiss, "You know how beautiful you are."

"Well, _yeah_ , but have some self-restraint, Primus," Starscream huffed, but his optics dropped down to Skyfire's lip components anyway, "That being said..."

//

"So what is Starscream's deal? Y'know a way to get into his good graces?"

Skyfire thought about the question for a few seconds, before returning his focus to his work, "It's a little hard to say. He'll like you if he likes you. There's no telling."

"You sure?" Aeon leaned against Skyfire's worktable; one of his colleagues, he didn't really know her, to be honest, "I heard he's a pretty tough guy to love. But you're good with him, aren'tcha?"

The shuttle looked up, more than a little intrigued now, "We get along. Do you need his assistance on something?"

The femme chuckled, shrugging almost deliberately, "Nah. I've also heard that he sure knows how to party. Makes mechanisms curious, y'know? I mean, no offense, but he is a Seeker... I gotta wonder how fun he gets."

Skyfire had never shown his anger outright at anyone before, ever. But Aeon took one look at his face and froze, before slowly backing away, hands raised in a placating gesture, "Alright, okay. Y'don't wanna talk about that. It's no big deal. I'll leave."

Even after she was gone, the bitter taste in Skyfire's intake didn't go away.

//

It was bound to happen, one way or another. Skyfire probably expected it. Starscream most likely did too, to some degree. Everyone else should have expected it, but if they didn't, then Starscream couldn't care less. Frag everyone else, they didn't matter.

It really wasn't Starscream's fault, either. They were talking, then they were laughing, and Skyfire was smiling down at him with that particular dimness of his optics, his face all soft and fond. Starscream didn't think twice about it.

He reached up and pulled Skyfire down by the shoulders, then kissed him on the mouth right there in the middle of the park. There was hesitation; Skyfire most likely surprised by how sudden everything was; but Starscream could feel the slow smile against his own lip components and then Skyfire was responding, a hand touching his face.

A lot of mechanisms were around. It didn't matter. Starscream wrapped his arms around Skyfire's shoulders, all propriety forgotten as their kissing devolved into honest making out in public. It felt right.

//

The stupid questions stopped after that display, and neither of them felt any regret.


	4. just because we're similar yet different from anyone else, doesn't mean we're friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight functionist themes (tf racism basically) and academy stuff. yea

First impression of each other? Was it love at first sight?

/

 

**skyfire**

"Have you heard?" his colleague nudges him, odd excitement on their faceplates.

"Of what?"

"A Seeker enrolled with the latest batch of students! Everyone's been talking about him."

"Ah," Skyfire smiles, "That's nice to hear."

"Are you going to talk to him?"

"What for?"

"Well, including him, there's now two fliers in the Academy and um...I don't know, maybe you could give him some tips? About life in the Academy?"

Skyfire laughs, pleasantly enough to keep the harmony, "He'll do fine. He wasn't accepted in the Academy because he has wings, for sure, so he'll be smart enough to survive. Thank you for your suggestion, anyway."

//

**starscream**

"Did you know?" another student whispers to him, leaning close enough that he has to shoot the mech a dirty look.

"Know what?"

"There's a shuttle here, teaching in classes. Rotor's been in one of his lectures, he's pretty good, according to her."

Starscream simply looks at the student for a while. He drags out his next word, "So?"

"So he has a flight-capable frame, I just thought--"

"Do me a favour, would you?" Starscream lifts a hand, dismissive, "Start taking notes and don't talk to me again."

//

**skyfire+starscream**

A mechanism enters the hall, the bright blue flyer in his hand. Skyfire notices them, realizes that it is the Seeker that everyone's been talking about, and he smiles. Good to know that the flier is interested in exploration, as well.

"Hello! Please fill out your details in this form here, it won't take you too long. I am Skyfire," he says, extending a hand as the flier approaches him, "It is nice to meet you."

The mech eyes his hand with a surprising amount of wariness. The newcomer takes it eventually, their handshake extremely brief. "Hello. I'm Starscream."

He doesn't say anything more than that, moving away to presumably fill out the form Skyfire had prepared for volunteers. He has a really confident gait, Skyfire realizes. His wings are tilted with pride, his plating shiny with new polish. It is possible that he usually just keeps himself well-groomed, but he is very beautiful nevertheless. Skyfire is glad for that. Sometimes the Academy drives the self-esteem out of its students, especially ones of a less common frametype, but Starscream seems to be doing well.

There has not been many mechanisms that came in to apply for Skyfire's space exploration project, considering there are little requirements such as bringing extra energon and supplies. But it is something Skyfire will not compromise. He _is_ going to carry any volunteer who decides to join in his hold, obviously, if they are ground-based mechs. And while he would hate to be biased, if Starscream proves to be a suitable candidate for his project, that will save him a lot of trouble. He will not choose based on altmode, of course. That is missing the point.

Starscream hands in his form after a fairly short time, face still oddly hostile. Skyfire doesn't mind. "Thank you. If I may ask, why are you interested in this exploration, Starscream?"

The Seeker folds his arms, "Experience. Discovery and learning, I've always thought about going out there and finding out how other planets and ecosystems differs from ours, and this seems like a perfect opportunity for that. You've done this a few times, you know what its like, how to survive. It seems like a safe bet. If anything happens, I'll just hold you responsible."

Skyfire raises his optic ridges, but smiles anyway. Starscream is right, he would be held responsible. It is somewhat reassuring to have a companion on his trips that isn't agreeable about everything. His past companions had been that way to a degree.

"Alright. That's fair. Though I have to remind you, if we do end up in space together, it's always important to look out for yourself no matter what. Your own safety is priority."

"Of course," Starscream replies, "We don't even know each other that well."

Skyfire laughs, "Exactly. I'll be contacting you as soon as possible. Have a nice day."


End file.
